Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments. Many of these architectures have gained significant notoriety because they can offer the benefits of automation, convenience, and data management for their respective online communities. Certain network protocols may be used in order to allow an end user to conduct online searches, for example, for candidates to fill a given vacancy. These protocols may relate to job searches, person-finding services, real estate searches, or online dating.
Some end users in the online community (for various reasons) may not receive a suitable number of results or matches when they engage in communications [or searching] on a given platform. For example, some users may have eclectic tastes, or some end users may have restrictive criteria, which inhibits the number of matches they receive. In other cases, the search results may have been exhausted such that new matches are not being served to a particular end user. Typically, matching decisions are made by a given platform, which has limited flexibility and a fixed response mechanism. In many cases, the matching decisions fail to yield suitable options for the end user.
These matching decisions need to be carefully managed by an administrator in order to achieve a suitable level of satisfaction from customers. Systems that fail to properly account for the online community can mislead their customers, frustrate their clients, and waste the time of all those involved. Accordingly, the ability to provide effective mechanisms and features for optimally matching in an online community offers a significant challenge to website operators, component manufacturers, and system designers alike.